


Bottoming

by teamwinchesterbros



Series: 5 Sentence Shameless prompts [27]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/teamwinchesterbros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian asks Mickey why he likes bottoming so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottoming

"Hey, Mick," Ian starts as he pulls and zips up his pants, "Why do you like bottoming so much?"

Mickey eyes him “Are you seriously asking me why I like having a dick in my ass?”

Ian laughs as he pulls his shirt on, “I..uh. guess”

"You ever bottom before?" Mickey asks and then when Ian shakes his head Mickey offers, "You wanna try it?"


End file.
